Clifford's Puppy Days: Small Packages/Clifford's Magic Lamp Credits (2005)
Based on the Scholastic Book Series by Norman Bridwell Produced by Scholastic Productions A Division of Scholastic Entertainment Inc. Executive Producer Deborah Forte Producers Jessica Wollman Jef Kaminsky Executive in Charge of Production John Worth Lynn, Jr. Directed by Joey Ahlbum Head Writer Suzanne Collins Created and Developed for Television by Deborah Forte Martha Atwater Jef Kaminsky Jessica Wollman Cast "Small Packages" Lara Jill Miller Clifford Grey DeLisle Emily Elizabeth Masiela Lusha Nina Kath Soucie Daffodil Jess Harnell Jorge Russi Taylor Mrs. Zablione Latonya Holmes Flo Also Starring Henry Wrinkler as Norville Cast "Clifford's Magic Lamp" Lara Jill Miller Clifford Grey DeLisle Emily Elizabeth Kath Soucie Daffodil Jess Harnell Jorge Also Starring Henry Wrinkler as Norville Voice Director Susan Blu "Small Packages" Written by Frederick Stroppel Storyboard by Scott Cooper Jason McDonald "Clifford's Magic Lamp" Written by Sindy McKay Storyboard by Jennifer Batinich Mike Wisniewski Storyboard Supervisor Gloria DePonte Storyboard Revisionists Jason McDonald Don Poynter Steffen Vala Storyboard Assistant Lauren Montuori Music by Jared Faber Theme Song by Jared Faber And Emily Kapnek Lead Vocal by Freedom Bremner Production Managers David Trexler Lemon Krasny Production Coordinator Dan Milledge Production Assistant Amanda Normoyle "Clifford's Ideas to Grown on" & "Storytime with Speckle" Written by Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown Designed by David Mucci Fasset Art Direction Olivia Ward Design Amanda Saah Baehr Brian Carroll Robert Dress Chris George Ben McCoy Tim Shankweiler Design Assistant Liz Best Color Coordinator Sophie Kittredge Background Colorist Scott Strong Color Assistant Meredith Rodgers Colorists Liz Artinian Peter Nguyen Kelly O'Brien Editor Frank Mitchell Post Production Supervisor Alison Elliott-Yarden Dialogue Editor Jennifer McGarrity Production Accountant Vicki Jones Checker Roger Mejia Sheet Timers Russell Calabrese Joanna Romersa Track Reader/Mouth Director Brian Phillipson Scholastic Financial Executive Diane Vilagi Scholastic Post Production Executive Eric Black Scholastic Business Affairs SR. Executive Andrea D. Sporer Scholastic Legal Affairs Executive Margo Baender Assistant to Deborah Forte Suzanne Lauchaire Scholastic Production Assistant Alina Lucila-Osmunson Recording Facilities Studiopolis, Inc. Recording Engineer Kevin Newson Assistant Recording Engineer Lisa Carlon Audio Editor Arnold Geher Studiopolis Production Coordinator Laura Lopez Post Production Sound Services Sync Sound, Inc. Re-Recording Mixer John Bowen Sound Effects Editor/Recordist Tony Pipitone Foley Artist Brian Vancho Post Production Video Services Sony Music Studios On-Line Editor Eli Tishberg Overseas Supervisor Tom Marsan Jr. Overseas Animation Services by Yeson Animation Studios The Events, Characters and Firm depicted in this program are Fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. is the author and creator of this Motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This Program is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries, and its Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. ©2005 Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Scholastic and logos are trademarks of Scholastic, Inc. Clifford the Big Red Dog and associated logos are trademarks of Norman Bridwell Scholastic Category:Scholastic Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:PBS Kids